Pirate's tale
by Tywyll
Summary: Namikaze D. Naruto. Long ago he lost all those persons he most loved. Was a slave and was a hero for the weak, and the enemy of those who were unjust and wicked. Now there is not famous, but in the future, to hear his name, all remember him as the bravest pirate
1. Chapter 1

hello to anyone who is reading this. I am a Newbie in this of fanfiction so I hope that you give me some constructive comments.

I am doing this for two reasons First, to improve my English and second, to kill boredom. If you see an error, tell me. With nothing more to say, my first history begins.

I don't own Naruto or One piece.

* * *

**Mariejoa**

Columns of smoke rises violently into the sky and the sea of flames was covering the floor of Mariejoa was destroying everything in its path. The screams of the marines orders, the chaos of the nobles and the hope of those slaves who were running for their life wishing to feel again what they have longed for so long. Freedom

A tall and muscled Fishman with red skin and a black long hair and beard at the same color, kept running, evading the shots and jumping through the flames, his name was Fisher Tiger and is he who had caused this commotion, and had begun to free the slaves and destroy Mariejoa.

"Damn, things are getting tough around here and I have barely freed a half of the slaves" Tiger hissed. He could not do anymore, the marines were close and they sent some vice admirals to Mariejoa, if things continued as well, he had only one choice if he wanted to live. Flee. But his pride and honor not allow it, he wanted to free all of the slaves even if it meant his death and that he was willing to do.

Tiger kept running before entering another dungeon that held captive slaves, one by one was opening the cells, regardless of who is there, human or Fishman, but at his eyes they were all slaves. And that was enough reason for him.

When he opened the last cell and let the prisoners escape, he prepared to leave the dungeon and go to the next one, but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"You can not do it by yourself" said a hoarse voice and masculine.

Tiger turned to see who had spoken and he saw another slave who was of his same specie, a Fishman, but his body was limp and beaten, her hair was full of premature graying.

Tiger just grinned "I appreciate your concern, but now rather than worry about that you should concentrate on escape and reach the sea," said Tiger.

The other Fishman smiled sadly "I can not help you because I don't have all my strength, and if I tried to do it, I only be a hindrance to you," said the Fishman before pausing and continuing "But I know someone who can help you finish what you come to do here, "he said pointing to a cell that Tiger had found empty when he entered.

"That cell is empty, I checked it before," said Tiger

The other Fishman just shook his head "I have to use the time that you have given me, but I'll tell you something before I go," said the Fishman gaining the full attention of Tiger "enter in the cell and move the bed, you will see a wooden door leading to an underground dungeon, there is enclosed the person known by all the slaves as the champion, "he said before running to the door.

"My name is Brob, if you arrive alive to Fishman Island, say hello" Brob said before leaving for the door and be free.

Tiger stood looking at the door a few minutes, then he came into the cell and moves the bed, to see the door leading to the basement and opened it, only one question was on his mind.

"Who the hell is the Champion?"

* * *

**Underground dungeon. Mariejoa**

A long hall was all that was under those doors.

Three giant cells on each side and at the end one more cell of the same size, the bars were made of seastone and were located in horizontal and vertical patterns that left no space possible for slaves to escape.

"This must be the place to keep devil fruit users more dangerous" said Tiger as he approaches to a cell to see if he found the champion.

When he was in front of the cell, Tiger could hardly endure the revulsion that he felt. In this cell had about fifty corpses, piled one upon the other, the unwashed blood spots decorated the walls and floor. It was filthy and cruel.

Tiger went to the cell that was on the other side in front of which he had reviewed prior to see exactly the same. Also revised was next and when he went to check another one cell a voice stopped him "Do not waste your time Fishman-san. All cells look exactly the same"

Tiger heard the voice from the cell that was at end of the hall and witnessed an inhuman torture

That cell also had several corps on the floor, but the owner of the voice was what most surprised him. A human boy of 14 years had blonde hair but was dirty and full of mud and dust. His eyes were as blue as the water that was lit by the sunlight tree eve, but now had a blank stare. His chest and abdomen were bare revealing a well trained body for a boy. Also, in each of his cheeks he had three whisker marks.

This was not so bad, really bad thing was the position where he found himself. Was pinned by stakes in the hands and feet on the wall, about 25 feet above the ground, the stakes were made of seastone, like the chains that held his body fixed to the wall, holding him by the neck , abdomen and knees. It was a very cruel spectacle.

"I hear explosions and a free Fishman came here, could you explain what is happening?" Said the boy

"My name is Fisher Tiger" said Tiger

"Well, I did not ask for your name, but I still answer you. My name is Namikaze D. Naruto, nice to meet you. Now could you answer my question? "Naruto said exasperated.

"Are you the one who is called the champion?" Tiger asked again ignoring what Naruto had said

"ARE YOU DEAF? I already answered your question so now you answer the mine, what's happening?" Naruto said angrily.

"I just said my name, I never asked for yours" said Tiger indifferent

"…"

"…"

"Yes, I am the champion. You're a bastard, but I like you. Do you know? "Naruto said with a small smile.

"Naruto, I came to Mariejoa to free all the slaves that are retained by the nobles, right now everything is a mess up there and I managed half of my task" Tiger said in response to the previous question Naruto

"Did you come alone? It is impossible, you'll never achieve free them all, you should go now and be proud of what did you do, "said Naruto

"It is impossible to achieve alone, so I'm here to ask for your help. What is the origin of your nickname _Champion_?" Tiger asked interested.

Naruto sighed "The nobles are fucking insane, we do not have time now so I can not tell the story of my life, but the summary is as follows" Naruto paused before continuing, "I am 14 years old and 6 years of my life wasted being a slave, when I was 9 the nobles discover my strength and then they got me into the slave coliseum"

Tiger gulped

"The Coliseum is the place where those nasty balls of shit that think they own the world, they register their prisoners whether human, Fishman or wild beasts to fight and entertain their owners. in the 5 years I've been there I have been undefeated for three years and won the nickname the champion for that" Naruto said simply "ha, but I'm not entirely repentant, and thanks to that I could control my devil Fruit and improve the skills I had as a child, "said with a smile

_This boy must be very strong. Say that with a smile _thought Tiger

"Tiger how is currently Mariejoa?" Naruto said with a serious look now.

"There are flames all over the place, some of the freed slaves have decided to rise up and fight instead of running away, everything up there is chaos, the Marines also found there" said Tiger

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, you must be the craziest and brave person I've ever met, you caused all of that by yourself, let me help my friend, today I leave this cell" said with a big smile. "Oh shit, that rhymed a bit"

"So, do you want some help-?" Tiger could not continue, when he saw what was happening.

Naruto used his remaining strength to move his feet forward forcing the chain of his knees and thus allowing the stake to completely traverse his feet. Then, with less effort he did the same with his hands and grabbed the stakes were nailed to the wall. Pulling with his arms and pushing his body up broke free of the chains that imprisoned (in other words, is a movement like you do when you do the parallel bars exercise) and well, he just let go and fell to the ground tired and panting.

"Who was the bastard who discovered the uses of the seastone?" Naruto wondered really tired.

Tiger Sweat dropped. "Hey, are you okay?" Was all Tiger said

Naruto lying on the ground raised his hand with his thumb up "fast healing"

And then as if these were magic words, the hand that had risen, which had a hole in the middle began to heal, being completely fine in about 3 minutes. 5 minutes later, Naruto got up as if nothing had happened, wiped the dust off his pants which was black and was destroyed, and approached the bars, standing right in front of Tiger.

"You always could escape?" Tiger asked not believing that Naruto has been released by himself and he had never done before.

"Yes! Stakes of that shit called Seastone through my hands and feet, I would do it a lot of times just to they catch me again" Naruto said sarcastically "it hurts like hell, I would not do it again nor by 100.000.000 beli" Naruto took a serious face "Can you break these bars, Tiger?"

"The seastone is very hard" said Tiger with a smile on his face.

"You can break it. Can't you?" It was not a question, Naruto was sure Tiger could.

"I would need 10 attacks to break it" Tiger said before entering a fighting pose and gather strength in his fist, "Let's do something more faster and destroy all at once"

"Busoshoku Haki. huh? I never had anyone to teach me to use it" said Naruto away from the bars knowing what was going to happen "Teach me later?"

"Brat, I hardly control it, but if you need help with Kenbunshoku please ask" said Tiger ready to hit the bars

"Haiiiiiiiiii" said Naruto as if he were a small child.

"Busoshoku: ikarinoichigeki (Color of armament: Blow of Anger)" shouted Tiger as he crashed his fist against the bars breaking them into small pieces.

"Cry because your days of glory and power will not last for long, Dattebayo"

* * *

Remember, I want you to tell me where are my mistakes to improve. I say goodbye, I have to make my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

YO, I'm back! After some days of torture and pain... I missed this place so much.

First, thanks to those who have commented. Thanks also to those who have added this story to their favorites or are following it. Feels good to know that you write to someone who appreciates your work.

**X590:** If you mean if it is called Mariejoa or Mariejois, I investigate a bit and the two forms to call it are correct. I think.

A friend is helping me with the English. If you see improvements tell me, if you don't see let me know it also i could improve my English.

This chapter is going to be the shortest chapter ever, I promise. If you want know why the delay read at the end.

**I don't own Naruto or One piece... **Or something famous and important.

* * *

**Mariejoa**

Naruto and Tiger watched from the Entrance of the dungeon the chaos that had formed in Mariejoa.

Tiger seemed surprised because in the short time that he had gone to look for his new buddy things had changed a lot. Some of the slaves that had been freed earlier were fighting the marines, and they were winning the battle, for now.

Naruto was surprised too.

The place where he had been imprisoned for so long, the place where he had been treated worse than an animal, as trash… now was in flames and he realized that he was free, not a momentary freedom… real freedom, now he could do what he would like. Thanks to Tiger.

Naruto will never forget this favor.

"So… What's the plan?" Naruto asked as he saw some marines run.

"Liberate the rest of the slaves and leave this place" replied Tiger without looking at the blond.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Yeah, well… I expected something like… I don't know… a more elaborate plan?" Naruto asked confused not knowing what to say.

"If I were alone I wouldn't need a plan" Tiger sighed "But I am with you so-"

"Wait a sec. What do you mean "_if I were alone"_? Are you saying that I'm a nuisance?" Naruto interrupted, pissed.

"I never said something like that. I just said that if I were by myself I could free all the slaves without a plan. After all, I came here without one" replied Tiger as he started to walk "I'm going this way and you go free the other slaves. Is that a good plan for you?" asked Tiger as he walked away.

Naruto didn't answer but he had an angry vein in his forehead.

"What is this asshole saying? He was the one who ask me for some help" Naruto thought to himself "Is he saying he is stronger than me?"

Tiger was stronger than Naruto, no doubt. Tiger knew that, and obviously Naruto knew it too. But acknowledging and accepting are two different things, especially for someone like Naruto.

"Who needs a fucking plan, bastard?" Naruto said with a smirk as he walked to the other side of the place.

* * *

**Location of Naruto. Mariejoa.**

"Dieee!" shouted a marine as he raised his sword trying to hit Naruto

Naruto ducked and dodged the attack easily.

"That was sooooooo slow. My father would cringe if he saw how weak the marines have become in these six years" said Naruto as he was still dodging the attacks of the marine.

"This is getting annoying" said Naruto, and in a quick movement he disappeared from the sight of the marine.

The marine sought out his enemy all over the place and saw the blonde several dozen feet away from him.

"Listen to me. I'm not really a fan of the death and the massacre, in fact I prefer to kill when it's for the common good" said Naruto "Although I have sufficient reasons to kill you all" Naruto whispered in a dark tone.

The marine just had a face of horror.

"Y-you… T-that movement" stammered the marine surprised.

"Dammit. What's happening with these people? Ignoring the others is a new fashion or something like that?" Naruto asked as he passed his hand through his hair "Ok, I'm going to explain this without any complications. If you go and leave me continue with my life, you live, right?"

The marine nodded slowly.

"But… If for any reason you choose stay here and get in my way… You die" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

The marine stood in silence, he was sweating. The kid in front of him wasn't kidding, but he just could not flee, because if he did "_He_**"** would kill him. After all "_He_" was there and "_He_" never forgave deserters.

"I can't…" whispered the marine trembling.

"Eh?" Naruto said confused.

"I CANNOT ESCAPE! I'm going to kill you in the name of the absolute justice!" shouted the marine as he ran towards Naruto. The marine thought that he would have the opportunity to hit him. How wrong he was.

"Idiot…" Naruto whispered while his opponent was still approaching. In a brief moment Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the marine "It was your blind belief in your false absolute justice that killed you" said while his index finger was going through the head of the marine.

"Shigan" and thus the lifeless body fell to the ground.

Naruto cleaned the blood from his finger and looked at the corpse of his opponent

"Apparently they continue talking about that shit. The absolute justice" Naruto sighed "Then everything that my father did served for nothing" he said disappointed.

Suddenly a voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts, and the word that it said was not of good news.

"Rankyaku" The Unknown person said.

Naruto moved to one side and dodged a slash of wind that was going to slice him in two parts. The slash continued long and cut the marine corpse in half.

"How low you have fallen that you don't even mind what will happen to the bodies of your companions?" asked Naruto pissed.

From the smoke and ash that were flying over the place a tall and muscular man appeared. He measured at least 6.5 feet and wore the standard marine costume with his cloak moving violently by the force of the wind.

"If that last attack would have finished your life he would have been proud to have served as the distraction that brought an end to evil" his voice was turning low "But as that was not the case… He is scum" said the new enemy.

Naruto scowled.

Naruto walked towards the man and stopped when the distance between them was about 10 feet.

"Was he an idiot? Maybe he was. Scum? I don't think so" said Naruto "The only ones who are scum in this place are you and me. He was only doing his work, unfortunately there is always someone who gives the orders, and in your case, they were some old geezers who see the marines as sacrifices. Including you" Naruto said angry while he looked at the eyes of the man in front of him.

The men just laughed.

"Don't compare me with trash like him. A month ago I was made vice admiral and since then I have been useful catching dangerous criminals like you. Although it's curious… You just called yourself scum?" asked the vice-admiral.

"I'm a murderer although I don't like killing. I've done it more times that I can remember. That makes me scum, just like you" replied Naruto relaxed.

The marine frowned his eyebrows "I am not scum, all is for the absolute justice" said the man.

Naruto sighed annoyed

"Absolute justice. What foolishness, you can't recognize the true justice, justice that even little kids can recognize. You just want the world to obey an absolute justice which is probably the most corrupt of all the shits that had been justice before. So blind are you?" asked the blond.

Both fighters took their battle position.

"I am vice admiral Onigumo and talking with me won't change my ideals. You have to die" said the man known as Onigumo.

"I know…" Naruto said disappointed "I am Namikaze Naruto"

"The son of the traitor, It will be a pleasure to kill you" said Onigumo smirking.

"Don't be happy, you are the only one who is going to die"

The fight between the two of them began.

* * *

End of the second chapter.

Short chapter? The next won't be short

Reason why i didn't update?

Summary: There was an adolescent whose classes at the school were suspended on December and lost 2 finals (English and Chemistry. I suck in both of them). That adolescent had to take both exams at the beginning of classes so... He had to study. It was a hell.

English: 15

Chemistry: 20

The maximum grade is 20 so I'M THE FUCKING MASTER.

Bye R&R... if you want pm too.


End file.
